1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a combustible gas from a refined product of crude oil. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of operating an internal combustion engine with the combustible gas to reduce harmful automobile emissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, air pollution caused by the exhaust gas emissions from internal combustion engines, particularly gasoline engines has become a serious public concern. In order to solve this problem, various procedures have been developed and placed in practice such as the reduction of engine compression ratios, the burning of fuel in the presence of excess amounts of air, the adjustment of ignition timing and other engine controls, and the use of special devices such as positive crankcase ventilators, exhaust gas recirculators, catalytic mufflers and exhaust manifold reactors. These measures, however, have not been able to satisfactorily solve the exhaust gas emission problem. These techniques also have the disadvantages of having complicated structures, they use expensive, precious metals such as palladium or platinum, or they have limited durability.
Other procedures for solving the pollution problem have focused on modifications of the fuels used. However, the modifications that would be required for the refineries would involve enormous costs. Even with these changes, however, there would still be no significant changes in the quality of gasoline marketed.
Recently, other fuels such as natural gas and LPG have received attention as possible fuels for automobile engines. The use of these fuels has met with a degree of success in reducing automobile emissions. However, the use of natural gas or LPG in automobile engines requires pressure vessels for storage of the gases. In addition, the methods of supply of the gases involve hazards. Also, compressors for compressing the gases as well as storage tanks are required. Thus the use of natural gas or LPG in automobile engines in an additional heavy economic burden, although these fuels are effective in mitigating the exhaust gas emissions in comparison to gasoline.
A need, therefore, continues to exist for a method of satisfactorily reducing the pollutants in automobile emissions.